


Shadows

by tastewithouttalent



Series: Seeing [1]
Category: MEGANEBU!
Genre: Inline with canon, Insecurity, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If either of them is a reflection it is Hayato, Mitsuki tells himself.” Mitsuki has a war with Hayato, although Hayato doesn’t know it. Overlaps episode 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Mitsuki hates Hayato. He hates Hayato with that special passion reserved for people that are a little too close to a mirror, a little too much like the viewer. They are  _nothing_  alike, he tells himself. The color of their hair, the way they dress, their voices and personalities and  _especially_  their glasses are entirely opposite. Hayato doesn’t even  _wear_  glasses, not  _real_  ones. If either of them is a reflection it is Hayato, Mitsuki tells himself, Hayato is the dim echo of  _himself_.  _He_  is the real thing.

Getting left behind with him, of all people, is the cruelest thing Soma-senpai could do to Mitsuki. Not that he  _meant_  to be cruel, of course, not that he could help it, because surely if he had an option Mitsuki could come to Okinawa too, as a  _real_  member of the Glasses Club. He tries to pass the time by going through his scrapbook but Hayato is right there all day, commenting, watching,  _breathing_ , and all Mitsuki can think about is that they’re together, inextricably linked by the age as secondary members of the club, that he will  _never_  be able to erase that connection no matter how hard he tries.

Meeting Hayato’s family is...strange. To see those triangular eyebrows and that fall of dark hair repeated three times over instead of just one leaves Mitsuki unbalanced, unsure of his own position, and then Hayato calls him a friend and that hurts, that’s exactly what they’re  _not_ , why can’t he  _see_  that? Mitsuki would leave if he could, retreat to isolation as better than this forced inclusion, but his protests avail him nothing and then Hayato’s brother feeds him and they are all so friendly and kind until Mitsuki can’t stand it anymore, lets himself out to sit on the back porch and look up at the stars and just wait for this horrible day to be over.

Hayato follows him out, of course, and Mitsuki has been so irritated all day that he has none left now, so when he opens his mouth a confession pours out of it instead of vitriol. And Hayato just listens, listens and watches him with those  _stupid_  fake glasses, and when he talks Mitsuki listens to what he’s saying instead of just the nasal whine in his voice, and it’s beautiful, it’s inspiring and amazing. When he looks up Hayato is backlit by the white of the moon and the glow of the stars, and Mitsuki almost can’t see him for the light behind him, and for a second he looks like Soma-senpai.

Mitsuki has always been afraid that he will be the reflection of the two of them, has defended his right to the light from all threats. In Hayato’s moonshadow, for the first time, he thinks maybe it might not be so bad to be the moon instead of the sun.


End file.
